Will You?
by Norikita
Summary: Desmond (if not being busy being in the Animus) always pays attention to Lucy. He loves her. And one day, he decided to tell her.


It has been a few days since the team has moved to the Grand Temple in America. Desmond, Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun are now unpacking their things, taking them out from the boxes. Well, the first three _are _unpacking their things, except for Shaun. He's too busy typing on his keyboard, his eyes watch the data moved to a removable disk like a puma watching its prey. Apparently, he already unpacked his computer first before anybody else did. And William, he's nowhere to be seen, preferably out to get some food, or any other things needed to save the world. "Shaun, have you set up the Animus yet?", asks Lucy as she picked up a box and put it on top of another box. "Yeah, I have.", answers Shaun from his desk. "But I haven't turned it on yet.", he continues as he kept typing, "it's a waste of energy.". From all the things that they all have packed, only Shaun's computer hasn't been packed up yet. Shaun's eyebrows wrinkled, which means he is focusing on something. "Hey, what's wrong Mr. History?", asks Rebecca him, chuckling a bit. Shaun turned to look at him, his eyebrows tenses. "Well, it seems that not all the data can be move to this…. ", he paused to look at the removable disk, "doodley – doo.". Rebecca actually custom made the item for Shaun. Since his work requires a lot of space to brush up on history, and the work he does is actually really is important for Desmond to understand his surroundings when he was in the Animus. "FYI, that 'doodley – doo' is custom made and is the finest thing there is, thank you very much.", replies Rebecca, imitating his English accent. Shaun frowned a bit, then turned back to look at his computer. Lucy walks over to Shaun's desk and looks at the screen. "I guess we have to wait for a while before we can start.", says Lucy. Desmond, who hadn't said anything since they began to pack things up, put a smile on his face. _Everything is according to plan,_ he thought._Everything is according to plan._ She turns to look at Desmond, "Is that okay with you, Desmond?". Desmond nods, "I'm okay with it. Another session can wait.", he adds.

It's been about 2 hours, and the file transfer is not even done yet. "How long will it take, Shaun?", asks Lucy. She's beginning to get a bit more impatient. "I said, it's going to take a while. There are a lot of data to be moved, and of course a huge space is also required for it.", replies Shaun defensively. "We really have to wait.", he continues. Desmond looks at Lucy and Shaun, who both are engaged in a tech talk, trying to figure out how to move the data faster. "I'm telling you, there's no other way, Lucy!", yells Shaun, one of the responses Desmond could hear over the two. Desmond walks over to Rebecca. Rebecca moved closer to Desmond, and whispers, "Are we going for it now?". Desmond nods. Rebecca smiles, and put her two thumbs up. Desmond looks at Shaun and Lucy again. They're both still distracted by the conversation. Desmond smiled. He's amused by the fire in Lucy's eyes, telling him that she is determined. The hair she tied up to a bun, _it's beautiful_, he thought. He imagines about stroking the hair, but Rebecca's footsteps reminds him what he has to do. Rebecca was about to walk away, when Desmond grabs her by one of her shoulders, then whispered with a hand closing his mouth so Lucy won't see, "Changing plans.". Rebecca moved back a little, shocked. "Wha—- To what?", she says almost yelling. "Sssh!". Desmond reminds her with his pointer finger in front of his mouth. "Oh, right, sorry.", she apologizes. "But to what? We've planned this!", "Here's what you have to do.".

—++—

"Lucy!", Desmond shouts a few meters from Lucy. Lucy turns back to look at him, but before she can ask 'what', he cut her off. "Ummm… Would you go for a walk with me? Just for a few minutes, for refreshment.", he asks. Lucy looks at Shaun's computer who is still trying hard to move all the files, unlike its owner who went somewhere… Which, Lucy has no idea about. "It's just a short walk.", continues Desmond. He fixed his hoodie, then looked at her nervously. Lucy smiled, feeling something blossoming in her chest. "Alright, where do you want me to go to?", she replies. Desmond smiled, knowing his attempt worked. "It's a secret.", he replies with a mysterious smile and a chuckle which could be some kind of a mysterious laugh, or the other way around. The two went away from the room, and into another chamber.

They came upon a few stair steps, and climbed it. Desmond looks at Lucy, and the other way around. Both of them bursts In laughter. "I can't believe Shaun really did that to Rebecca!", says Lucy, still laughing. "Well, that was it for the milkshake.", replies Desmond, chuckling. When they are upon a place which in front was an open space and a platform quite far from it, Desmond turned to look at Lucy. His back facing the open space. There is silence and awkwardness. Desmond shifts uncomfortably, then finally says, "Lucy, we've known each other for a long time for now….".

Lucy closes half of her face with both of her hands. Maybe Desmond can't tell it, but Lucy is definitely smiling behind the hands.

"And I want you to know that…"

Lucy could be getting a heart attack a few seconds from now.

"That I love—"

Before Desmond can finish his phrase, his left leg stepped back a bit too far, causing him to stumble backwards, into the open space. "DESMOND!", yells Lucy. She's panicking, and she can't do anything. She fell on her knees, and her hands are on the grounds. She curses herself for not acting fast enough to catch him. She cried for a minute and then some kind of light appeared from the bottom.

_Light?_

She looks up where the light of the beams end, and she could see the word 'will' in blue, 'marry' in red, and 'me' in tosca. She smiled, closing her mouth with one of her hand. Speechless. Before she could say anything, Desmond had scaled the wall and is now holding a rose in his left hand. Lucy's smile grows broader, and she cried out more tears, but this times these are the tears of joy. "Will you?", asks Desmond.

"Say yes!", says Rebecca from below, clapping her hands.

"We've been planning this for weeks, so say yes, yeah?", shouts Shaun, whose voice seems to originate not far away from Rebecca's.

Lucy let go of her mouth, and wiped her tears. She grabs Desmond's hands and helps him get up to the ground where she's on. Desmond keeps holding her hand, even though he's already on the ground. Desmond let her hands go as he plunges one of his hand into his pockets, and took out two rings. He smiled, and asks again, "Will you?".

Finally, she nods and yells, "I will!".


End file.
